The Story Continues
by Mew Mew Kayla
Summary: After two and a half years, the Mews are shocked to see that the aliens have come back to the earth, bringing answers to many questions. What happened in their home planet? What will occur now? And might impossible loves reappear? IXK, MXR, LXP, PXT, ZXK.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hellooo! This is KaylaMewMew, in my first fanfic! I've been thinking about it for a very long time, but I never really wrote it down till now. My first story, which was a stupid Truth or Dare, got a few reviews which gave me some useful advice, mainly telling me to write a more serious type of story. I understand that, and I just wrote that Truth or Dare because I was quite bored. ^-^'**

**So, thanks to everybody that helped me, and I hope that this is a bit better.**

**The story is set two and a half years after the final battle against the aliens. The Mews had lost their powers, but they still worked at the café, because it was still successful and also because it was a good way to keep them together, year past year.**

**I'm not a very good story writer, specially with beginnings, but I'm doing my best, and I hope you like the story!**

Ichigo woke up as the alarm clock started ringing. She sat lazily up and she pressed the button on the alarm to turn it off. When she did so, she looked at the picture beside it. It was in a pink frame with cat paws around it, and in it, Aoyama was hugging her, and she was laughing. Ichigo closed her eyes, remembering that again day...

_Aoyama and Ichigo were walking in the park a late spring afternoon, chatting calmly. It was cloudy and windy, and she pulled her coat around her, glancing at her watch. She stopped and turned to Aoyama._

_-Oh, it's 5 o'clock allready, I should get going...- Ichigo smiled sadly._

_-You also have work at the café today? We never have any time to be together.- Aoyama protested._

_-What do you mean? Of course we have time to be together! I love to spend my time with you!- Ichigo hugged Aoyama, but she frowned, worried about this sudden change of humor. Aoyama had been cheerful all day, but he now seemed... annoyed._

_-Why do you still work at the Cafe Mew Mew anyway?_

_-What?- Ichigo could not believe what she was hearing._

_-There's no point anymore, now that the aliens are gone. Why do you still waste your time there?_

_-I do not "waste" my time!- She pushed away from his arms, shocked. Why was Aoyama acting like this? Also, she was suprised that he had mentioned the aliens.- The Mew Mews are my friends, and I love to be with them! If I quit from work, I'd separate the whole team!_

_-You don't need to be a team! You don't have powers now, so you're not the Mew Mews anymore!_

_Ichigo gasped. -How can you say that? Why are you doing this?- Tears were starting to appear, and the image of Masaya blurred in front of her._

_-I'm tired of you being busy ever day. You always need to find space in your agenda for us. As if your friends mattered more than out relation!_

_-Why are you saying all of this? I didn't know you cared so much.- Ichigo whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, trembling of shock and cold._

_Aoyama's expression softened, and he tried to hug Ichigo. But she, for the first time, didn't want him to._

_-No.- Her tone was firm and hard, but carried a huge amount of pain with it. She turned and ran away, Tears streaming down her face, and Masaya's voice fading behind her._

Ichigo sighed, and stood up slowly, like every day. Then, she dressed up for school, like every day. She washed her teeth and brushed her hair, like every day. Like every boring day, since she and Masaya broke up. Get up, go to school, work in the cafe, come home, do homework, go to bed. Every day. She longed for something different to happen. Anything. _Aoyama..._ Ichigo thought, feeling ice needles in her heart. She thought about something he had said that day. _"The aliens are gone!_" Why did this affect her so much? Lately, she had been thinking about them. Specially Kishu. After all, he had died for her, but she had always rejected him. How would she have felt if Aoyama had hated her from the beginning?

Ichigo sighed again, and went downstairs for breakfast.

**What did you think? I'm not used to writing stories, so please review and tell me how I should improve.**

**Also, I know Aoyama isn't like that, but I wanted him and Ichigo to break up. After all, it's my fanfic, isn't it? ^-^**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! One whole review!**

**Kisshu: Can you even get half a review?**

**Me: Hey! That's mean! One review in... um... how many months? XD It's my record!**

**Kisshu: It's your FIRST story!**

**Me: Anyways! Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is the second!**

Lettuce walked quickly towards the café. She had rang to warn she was going to be late, as she had an exam. She looked at the sky, which was grey with heavy clouds. She smiled, though. She was in a cheerful mood today, with no specific reason. The exam had been quite easy, the end of term was approaching. Why, if Summer was so near, was it so rainy lately? Drops of water started to fall just when she arrived to the café.

-Konnichiwa! Sorry I'm late!- Her friends turned from their work to greet her. The café was nearly empty. Because of the weather, it seems, there were almost no customers.

-Lettuce-oneechan! How was that exam?- A twelve-year-old pudding came up to her, smiling.

-It was fine, Pudding, thank you.- Lettuce went to the dressing room to change. There was not much point in that, as there was less than an hour left and the others were managing just fine. But Lettuce didn't want to sit around doing nothing.

Every day was similar to the one before.

When the last customer left, Ryo came into the room. -Well done,- he said, looking around- I guess you don't have much left to clean up now. Come on.

-Hey! Stop bossing around!- Ichigo was a bit stressful lately. She got mad easily, but sometimes got in a dreamy-like mood.- We are the ones who work here! We go home whenever we want.

-Ok.-He turned and left without another word, leaving Ichigo even more mad.

_He's not been very nice lately. He did like Ichigo, though, didn't he?_ Lettuce thought bitterly. _I wonder what's with him._ Lettuce did like Ryo, she always had. But lately, she was worried that her interest in him had lessened. _Why?_

The girls turned to their work, when Mint frowned suddenly and said:

-What day is it today?

-Eh... 23rd of April, huh?- Answered Ichigo- Why?

-Um... Isn't tomorrow our anniversary as Mew Mews? I mean, it would be exactly three years since the Mew Project started.- Everybody thought about it, untill Pudding exclaimed:

-It's true, na-no-da! We should celebrate it!- She started jumping around the café, suggesting ideas about parties.

-Pudding-san! Don't jump on the tables! You'll get hurt!- Lettuce should know better by now. When Pudding was hyper and she wanted something, it was better to clear out of her way.

-I guess you're right, Pudding...- Zakuro smiled.

-We could do something tomorrow...- Mint started thinking. _What to do? A party?A sleepover? Some kind of... I don't know..._

-We MUST do something tomorrow!

-I suggest a sleepover!- Ichigo's mood had changed surprisingly quickly.- Though we can't do it at _my_ house. My parents would not let me invite so many people...

-Not at mine! My siblings would not leave us alone!- Pudding jumped off the table and came up to the rest- Though I can ask their Sensei to look after them.

Mint smirked, and said: - Why not do it at my house? We have enough space, and my parents are on a trip with my brother. I can ask my grandmother and the servants to leave us alone, and I'm sure it will be perfect.

Ichigo jumped up to Mint and hugged her. -Mint, you're the best! Thank you!

-You're not the only one who wants the sleepover to happen. Get off me, please!

Ichigo let her go. -Cool! So, can we all meet at your house tomorrow. At what time? Maybe about-

Suddenly, the lights went off. Everybody gasped, and dropped their cleaning tools. You could still see fairly well, as it was only raining, and it wasn't dark yet. Then, a voice echoed around around the room. A voice that everyone, specially Ichigo, knew very well.

**Kyaaa! Finally, done! It took me two months to start this, and two days to finish it! XD Please review, or I'll be even lazier.**

**Well, you can easily guess who the voice belongs to. :) I have quite clear what is going to happen in the story, I just need to write it down. XD**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hurray! One more new review!**

**Kisshu: *rolls his eyes***

**Me: Ok, answering one question, I use the - - instead of these " " because... um... I do!**

**Kisshu: Sigh...You are useless.**

**Me: Why are you here anyway?**

**Kisshu: 'Cause you wrote it down.**

**Me: Oh, sure. Well, there are many ways to write dialogs, (I think ^-^') but I guess I might as well use the " "**

**Third chapter! (I'm not good at writing names for them, so... XD)**

A shiver ran down Ichigos spine, as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who is it? Who talked?" She knew very well the answer, though she did not dare to pronounce the name._ Why did he come back?_ _Why now?_

The voice laughed while the lights went on again. The air above them, near the ceiling, rippled, as a figure appeared. Kisshu, almost unchanged during these two years, floated, arms crossed, smirking, as he looked down at them.

"Hey, Kitty-cat. It's been a long time."

"Kisshu?" All the Mews exclaimed. All of the Mews, except Ichigo. She was rooted to the spot, frozen with shock. Memories she had tried so hard to forget started creeping up at her again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mint took a step forward, "Didn't you go back to your planet?"

Kisshu narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Peppermint, or whatever your name is. Thanks for your warm greeting."He smiled at Mint's frustrated expression and laid his arms behind his head. "Well, we did. There was more Blue Aqua in that bubble that it seemed, and we managed to make our living conditions considerably better. We are now investigating about Mew Aqua, to see if we can create more, as our ancestors did."

Then, Ryo, followed by Keiichiro, entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw Kisshu, though he managed to keep his expression calm. "Kisshu?"

Kisshu was starting to get tired of confirmations of his existence in that room. "The one and only." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Ichigo had managed to calm herself, and asked: "When did you come back?"

"Just yesterday, but at night. We thought it would be better to meet you all when you were together."

"_We?_ Is Taruto with you?" Pudding exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, but he and Pai are always late, and are still at the spaceship." He turned to the little monkey Mew. "They'll probably be here in a minute."

He had barely finished saying this when the air around him rippled, and the other two aliens appeared at his sides. Taruto, at his left, had grown and changed quite a lot, specially in height. But he still had that teasing manner you could notice in him. Pai, at Kisshu's right, remained practically the same.

"Hey, here you are. I had just finished explaining how slow you two are." Kisshu smirked tauntingly again.

"We are not late!" Taruto said, annoyed, "It's you, who always disappears before we have time to stop you."

Pai sighed. "You left before the preparations were finished, and we had to finish your work."

Kisshu sweat-dropped. "Em... actually, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, and orange lightning flshed across the room, and banged floating Taruto against the floor.

"Whoa!"

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding hugged him until he could almost not breathe.

"Pudding! Get off me! I can't... breathe!"

"Taruto! You're back! You really are back!"

Taruto could not help hugging back, though he was concious of all the eyes upon them. "Yeah, I missed you too. But can you _please_ get off me?"

Everybody laughed while Zakuro chuckled, and even Pai couldn't resist a smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu frowned.

"Well, not that you are not trying to take over the world, destroy us, or extinguish human race, what are you going to use your time on?" Mint obviously still held a grudge against the Cyniclons, and did not try to disguise the contempt in her voice.

All the aliens turned to her, but Kisshu did not want things to end up badly.

"Well, we might as well catch up on whats been happening lately, hm?" He smiled, though he did a poor job in hiding the hurt in his voice. In the past years, he had felt as much remorse as he could take for what he did to Ichigo. When he realized that all along he had just made her hate him more, it was too late. That's one of the reasons for him coming back. To try and fix things. He just hoped not to make more mistakes.

**Tadaaa! Done! Yay! I'm sorry the chaptes are so short, but even though try, I can't make them longer. My stories are usually made of many small chapters, and I hope you don't mind much.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! Now that I am on holidays, I'll probably have more time to write, though If I am a long time without updating, I'm probably on vacation. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi! It's me again! (Duh!) I just came back from vacation! I've been almost two weeks, and as I didn't have a computer, I couldn't continue my story. Not that I had a lot of free time! Beach, beach and more beach! XD Thank you for all the reviews! It was fantastic to turn on my computer and see this whole bunch of reviews in my e-mail!**

**Kisshu: They were only three.**

**Me: Shut up. Go off to stalk Ichigo or something.**

**Kisshu: Well, that's a good idea!**

**Me: -.-' Well... Fouth chapter!**

Ichigo was walking home from work along the usual calm road, deep in thought. After the initial suprise, they had all gone down to the dark basement, where they had talked about what had happened over the last few years. It seemed that, with the powers of the Mew Aqua, the Aliens had managed to increase their living conditions back at their planet considerably. Pai explained how, as the Mew Aqua was original from the Earth, it tended to transform the planet, making it more similar to ours. The star at the center of it's system was quite bigger than the sun, but the atmosphere of the planet was thinner, making the temperature on it similar to the Earth's. Plants and animals were quickly growing and evolving, thought they had already started to slow down to a normal pace.

Ichigo sighed again. Unbelievable. In just one day, her life had turned so complicated! Just a few minutes before the aliens appeared, they had just been thinking about a party, right..?

Ichigo gasped. She stopped walking, and pulled out her mobile phone. She had jus has an incredible idea. She smiled in exitement as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" She heard Mint's voice at the other end of the connection.

"Mint! It's me, Ichigo." Ichigo continued walking along the pavement. She couldn't wait to tell her friend the best idea she ever had.

"Oh, hi. What do you want?"

"Mint, remember the sleepover we were gonna do before Kisshu and the other's appeared?"

"Yeah. It's wierd how they just came back almost the exact day of our anniversary." She sounded irritated. "I guess we should just cancel it."

"No way! I had the best idea!" Ichigo almost screamed into the phone.

"What? Don't shout!"

"What about doing it _with_ the Aliens? I bet it would be such fun!"

"What the hell would _they_ do there? I mean, I expected it would be like some kind of girl pijama party. And I'm definitelly not having Kisshu in my house!"

"I don't know, maybe we could do some kind of game, like Truth or Dare or something."

"Come on, Ichigo. We are not kids any more." Mint gasped. "Or maybe you want Kisshu to be there beacuse of some other reason...?"

Ichigo could feel her face growing warm. It was lucky she wasn't talking to Mint in person, or she would notice. "It's not like that at all!"

"Aww... Really?" She could almost feel Mint's smile over the phone. Maybe she hadn't hidden her embarassment so well after all.

"Shut up, Mint. It's not true." She growled into her mobile.

Mint laughed. "You are being childish, Ichigo." Her voice turned more cheerful again. "Ok, I'll see what I can do. Should we ask the others their opinion?"

"I'll tell Kisshu first."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't miss it. And Taruto too. But Pai won't come."

Ichigo had another idea. She smiled and said: "I try to get Kisshu to convince him."

"Whatever. Ok, I'll phone the others. See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye, see you tomorrow!" Ichigo finished the call. She sighed and wondered how she would find Kisshu. He said their spaceship was hidden in a cave at the south, but he didn't say exacly where. It seemed the dimension they used last time had been created by Deep Blue, so it had been destroyed. She decided she would ask the Aliens tomorrow afternoon, at the café.

* * * * * The next day... * * * * *

When Mint came in the Café Mew Mew, she was suprised to see that she was the last to arrive. All of the other Mews were already working. Even Ichigo was already there. Mint glanced at her watch, but she wasn't late. She shrugged. Must be something wrong with Ichigo. She was extepcionally cheerfull, and when Mint went to the changing room, she followed. When they got there she opened her mouth to say something, but Mint cut he off.

"Did you ask the Aliens?"

"Well... I didn't know where to find them, so I'l ask later, when they come in the afternoon. What did the others say?"

"As we already had it planned before, it's fine for them tonight. Um, I also asked Ryou, and..."

Ichigo reacted inmediatelly. Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged open at the news. "You did what? You asked _him_?"

"Well, I thought it might be better if there was another boy apart from the Aliens, and he said he would come round for a while..."

Ichigo blinked, suprised. Mint looked... embarassed. She looked down, blushing slightly. Also, Ichigo would never had expected Ryo to accept. She frowned, but turned to leave Mint to change. But before leaving, she turned and asked one more thing:

"Do you thing we should also ask Akasaka-san?"

Mint frowned and shook her head. "No. He's too old and serious."

"Hm. Yeah, true." Ichigo then leaved the changing room.

* * * * * That afternoon... * * * * *

It was creepy how Kisshu appeared exactly two seconds after the last customer had left. He and Taruto teleported right next to the Mews, but Pai couldn't be seen anywhere. Pudding jumped up to Taruto,

"Hey, Kittycat!" He leaned forewards towards Ichigo, as if to kiss her, but he backed off at the look of her deadly glare. "Don't look at me like that. I know you want it too..." He smirked, while the pink Mew blushed her own color.

Mint laughed at his comment, and said: "So much for not liking him." Ichigo's blush intensified.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kisshu turned to Mint then.

"Oh, yeah! Kisshu, tonight we-"

Ryo came then into the room, in his usual cool, bossy way. "Can you all come to the basement? Keiichiro and me would like to show you all something."

Suprised, everybody began to follow them, but Kisshu stopped and said: "I better go get Pai. He was doing some kind of boring research, so he didn't come." Before anybody could even think about stoping him, he had teleported away.

Ichigo sighed and said: "We'll wait downstairs."

Four minutes later, Kisshu reappeared with Pai at the basement.

"So, what's all this fuss about?" The green Alien asked.

"We found out something interesting a while ago." Keiichiro said, "But we had to find more proofs and do more research to make sure." He then turned to the Aliens "We were going to tell the Mews yesterday, but when you appeared, we decided to wait for the next day." He made a pause, and then Ryo continued:

"We have been researching on the similaryties we Humans have with Cyniclons. I thought it was strange how two species from completely diferent times looked so alike. We have the same facial features, similar proportions and skin color... It was too obvious."

"We came to the conclusion that we are not completey diferent species after all." Keiichiro said. "It seemes that, when the Cyniclones left the earth, some of them stayed behind, and survived. In their new planet, the harsh conditions made them conserve their special abilities and advanced senses, while we Humans lost them when life became too easy."

Faces of shock could be seen all around the room. Nobody had even thought about this, though it _was_ strange how Cyniclons and Humans where so alike.

"You must be really sure of yourself, to talk about a diferent specie like that." Pai steppeds forward, narrowing is eyes. "How can you proove it?"

"Like I said before, it was obvious." Ryo calmly said. "We don't have specific proof, though we all know it's true."

Pai clenched his fists. "I do not think so."

Lettuce was beginning to worry, seeing how it was all turning out. "Please..." She stepped forward timidly, trying to sort it out. She didn't like how Ryo, the person she loved the most, was getting into such an argument. But, even though she kept saying that to herself, the fact that it was Pai who stood up against him also made her feel uncoumftable. "I think-"

"It's ridiculous to think that weak, inferior creatures like you humans have any type of connection with us." Pai hissed, completely ignoring Lettuce. She backed off, shocked, as if he had slapped her. She thought any type of grudge he had ever felt towards humans had dissapeared when he had saved them more than two years ago.

Seeing that Ryo didn't reply, Pai gave him one last, cold look and turned away, teleporting.

**Yaaay! Such a long chapter (for me)! I'm hoping for more reviews! See you! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, everybody! Wow! So many reviews! Now you can say nothing, huh, Kisshu? Kisshu? Um... Where is he?**

**Pai: He left.**

**Me: Good observation. (He's probably stalking Ichigo or something.) And why are you here?**

**Pai: You need someone to converse with before each episode. (**_**And**_** because you wrote it down.)**

**Me *Evil smile*: Haha. Perfect.**

**Pai: Hm?**

**Me: Because, this chapter... You like green, don't you, Pai?**

**Pai: I'll go get Kisshu. *Teleports***

**Me: Hey! Oh, well. Fifth chapter, here we go!**

The spaceship was ghostly silent when Kisshu arrived. He had just been invited by Ichigo to go to some kind of sleepover the girls were having tonight. He smiled. No, _smirked_. Even though he wasn't alowed to stay all night, he was sure he was going to have a great time. Already maliciously planning, he entered the main room, which was at the front after the control room. It was quite small, to be truthfull. A silver room of about 4x3 meters, with metal shelves and seats beside the windows. The big, blueish windows at the sides which covered most of the wall were made of a special material created by Cyniclones that could resist almost any space force. From the main room, a narrow corridor led to the their rooms. The grey sliding doors were solid and insulated, which was lucky. Lucky because of Taruto, mainly. He and his clackers annoyed Pai to no end.

Kisshu slid open his bedroom door, but then remember how Ichigo had literally begged him to persuade Pai and Taruto to come. When he had asked why, she smiled evily and said she said she had a plan. Kisshu had no idea what it consisted in, but he didn't argue. He wouldn't be able to get Pai to come anyway.

He tried Pai's bedroom, but it was locked. Obviously. As if he would take any risks with Kisshu and Taruto in the same ship. He knocked three times, but there was no reply. Sighing, Kisshu went back into to the main room, and then through the control room door. If he wasn't in his bedroom, then Pai should be there.

Kisshu was right. He found Pai in the middle of the control room, facing away from him, a crystal orb in his hands. A huge, spherical screen at the front of the room showed words, percentages, countless numbers, and other data which Kisshu couldn't recognize. But something caught his eye. He smiled and stepped foreward.

"Pai, what are you doing?" He said suddenly. His voice obviously made Pai jump, who turned the screen off inmediately. He turning to him quickly, shocked.

"I'd like to ask _you_ that." Pai said cautiously. If he didn't know him better, Kisshu would've sworn his cheeks had turned slightly pink.

Kisshu, smiling innocently, put his hands on his hips. "Oh, nothing. I was looking for you. Where you analyzing something? Sorry if I disturbed you..."

"Kisshu... you-"

"Oh, I didn't see anything, really." He lied sarcasticly. "I just saw some names and... You like green, don't you, Pai?" Kisshu chuckled.

Pai clenched his fists. "You... Kisshu, you better not-" He said though gritted teeth.

"I know, I know. I won't tell anybody... unless..." He suddenly had a great idea. He was also starting to understand what Ichigo's 'plan' was about. "Hehe... Tonight all tha Mews are doing a sleepover at the blue Mew's house. We have all been invited... And I guess you should come. We are expected there in less than an hour."

"Never. And you know it. Is this some kind of nonsensical teasing?" Pai crossed his arms across his chest.

"No. But... I guess it would be so much fun whithout you there. I could tell them all who you sneak out at night to see." Kisshu repeated, smiling evily.

Pai understood. "I do not. And you don't want to know what happens if you say one more word about her."

"Okay, okay. But you must be jealous of blondie, right?" Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "You had the green Mew's name and his written all over the screen."

This time, the blush on Pai's face was obvious. "That is ridic-"

"Whatever. So, are you coming or not?"

"I will not." Pai tried and failed to remain relaxed.

"Are you sure?" Pai and Kisshu regarded each other. Kisshu smirked when Pai looked away, sighing. "Haha. Perfect."

"What are you two doing?" Taruto appeared in the doorway, curiosity written with capital letters on his face.

"Hey, _Taru-Taru_! How was your walk with your girlfriend?" Kisshu teased.

Taruto blushed. "She is not my girlfriend!"

"See, Pai?" Kisshu turned to him. "You're not the only one here capable of-"

"Shut up." He walked away from him, into the main room.

"What's with him?" Taruto asked.

"To tell you the truth, no idea. Really"

* * * * * Half an hour later... * * * * *

Pudding arrived at Mint's house running under the rain. She had been busy at home, and when she realized how late it was, she hardly had any time to pack her bag. Huffing and gasping for air, she knocked on the big wooden door, and waited under the ceeling, outside the door. After a few seconds, Mint appeared the doorway. She was in her usual dark dress, but wore her hair loose.

"Oh, hi, Pudding. Did you come all the way under this storm? You're soaked!"

"Hi, Mint-oneechan!" Pudding smiled, as always. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Not that much." Mint said, letting the monkey Mew pass. Thunder sounded in the distance. "Ichigo, Ryo and the Aliens havn't turned up yet."

"I bet Ryo-oniichan doesn't come at all!"

They went up the stairs and through one of the corridors. The house was quiet, and the usual busy servants had disappeared. Mint led Pudding through on of the doors, into a large and outstreched room, probably around 4x10m. It looked as if it had been organized specially for the occasion. The walls were a creamy white, with almost no furniture on them. The floor, as the corridors, was covered with an expensive, soft moquette. In the middle of the room, two sofas faced each other beside a lighted fireplace. There was also a queen-sized seat and two large cushions on the floor. This formed a semi-circle around the fireplace. At the end of the room, a huge paneled window occupied the whole wall. Through it, you could see the raging storm outside.

Zakuro sat on the sofa facing away from the door, reading a book, while Lettuce sat on the opposite one, sipping warm tea. She smiled when she say Pudding. "Oh, hello, Pudding-san."

Zakuro looked back over the back of her sofa. "Hi, Pudding."

"Hello, na-no-da!" She looked around. "Nobody else has arrived?"

Mint walked over to the biggest seat and took possession of it. "No, but I think-" Before she could finish, they all heared the bell of the door ring. "I have to go down _again_! I don't even have one minute of relax!" She stood up and walked to the door. "Why don't you get changed, Pudding? You're wet, and you could get sick. You can use the batthroom at the end of the corridor."

"Ok! I'll put on my pyjamas on already!" She grabbed her bag and sped out of the bedroom. Mint followed, but turned to the other direction, heading downstairs.

Lettuce turned to Zakuro. "Mint-san is acting a bit strange... nervous."

The purple Mew propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her head on her hands. "Yes, she's probably impatient for the other people to arrive."

"That's the strange thing. Mint-san is always calm, but tonight... She must be planning something..."

Zakuro smiled, and asked. "Since when are you suspicious?"

"I-I'm not! I just thought..."

The sound of the aliens teleporting behind her made her turn around. Zakuro looked up from her book. Kisshu floated beside the window with a satisfied look in his face. Taruto looked around, curious. Pai stood, armed crossed, looking away. Anywhere but at the girls at the other end of the room. Lettuce couldn't help a slight blush, and she looked away, too. What she didn't know, was that two people noticed this. Discrete Zakuro, and, unfortunately, Kisshu.

"So, why are we here, again?" Taruto asked Kisshu.

"You're the most foul and unfair bastard, Kisshu." Pai said coldly. "You knew Taruto was foolish enough to bring him along without telling him anything."

"Hey, relax." Kisshu shrugged off Pai's insults. He knew how furious he was at him, anyway. Time for provoking wasn't here yet. "Taruto, we're here because the girls are doing a sleepover, and we were invited."

"No way!" Taruto's eyes widened as he started teleporting. "I'm out of here!"

Kisshu grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. "No, you're not. It's no fun without little kids. Pudding's coming too, by the way."

"I'm not a kid!" Taruto yelled and kicked at Kisshu uselessly, but somehow relaxed at the mention of Pudding's name. He stopped pulling away, and floated crossed legged like he always does.

At that moment, Mint appeared at the doorway, with Ryo.

"He's here too!" Kisshu's eyes widened in suprise. He pouted in false disappointment. "This is going to be no fun, after all..." When he looked up, he noticed Mint looking down and blushing. _Or maybe it's going to be even more fun..._

Ryo didn't reply, and Mint looked up and frowned at Kisshu. He smirked at her causing a shiver to run up her spine. "You better not-"

The door bell rung then. Mint gave an exasperated groan, and stomped back down the stairs. Kisshu sighed and walked to the seats. He sat on the sofa, next to Lettuce. Taruto sat on one of the cushions in the middle, while Pai sat on the floor, his back resting against the sofa's armrest. There was no way he would take part in anything. Ryo also sat down, next to the wolf Mew.

"That must be Ichigo..." Said Zakuro. Pudding suddenly came into the room, in bright orange pyjamas. Her eyes lit up when he saw Taruto.

"Taru-taru! You came!"

"I-I didn't want to. Kisshu-"

She dropped her bag beside the door, and jumped up to him and sat on the cushion beside his. "This is going to be fun, na-no-da!"

Ichigo then came then into the room, smiling broadly. Mint came in behind, with a warm cup of tea in her hands. "Konnichiwa, everyone!" She looked at Kisshu and the other aliens, than at Ryo and the other Mews. Her face lit up. "Oh, all of you are already here!"

"YOU CAME LATE!" Pudding and Mint yelled at her.

"Oh, did I?" She looked at her watch innocently. "Well, it's all right." She walked to the semi-circle and sat on the sofa between Zakuro and Ryo. Mint followed and sat on her armchair, annoyed. Everybody looked at her, expectant. Well, everybody except Pai, of course.

"So what are we going to do, onee-chan?" Asked Pudding who was as exited as always.

"Well, actually-" Mint started, laying her cup of tea on a small table half hidden behind her seat. But she was cut off again, this yime by Ichigo.

"I just had a great idea!" She lied, because she had been planning this all along. "I say we play... Truth or Dare!"

Gasps and cursing sounded around the room. Kisshu sweat-dropped. _Oh, so THAT was her evil plan._

Taruto frowned, not understanding. _What's that?_

When Mint agreed, three unconscious groups were formed in the room. One of them smiled and thought "_This is going to be so much fun!_", obviosly formed by the three younger Mews and the green alien.

Zakuro and Ryo remaint silent. _This could be interesting._

And finally, the last group paled and thought: "_Oh, god..._"

**I know, the end is rushed and confusing... It's just, I didn't know how to finish! Did you like it, anyway? ^-^ Sorry for the repetition of some words and mistakes. I'm spanish, after all, and my vocabulary isn't very large...**

**Tomorrow I'm going to a summer camp, so I'll be at least two weeks without updating. I'll tell you when I get back.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Me: Hi! I know it's been a very long time, but I finally wrote the next chapter. I promise I'm not going to abandon this story, even if it looks like it because I've been months without updating. I's just I was stuck, and I didn't know what to write. (Or I was lazy. ^-^') Also, I'm having a very busy summer, and I'm very slow. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kisshu: I'm sure you will, he...**

**Me: Oh, you're back. Should I be happy or alarmed?**

**Kisshu: Haha. Well, so... On with the story!**

**Me: Hey! That's my phrase!**

The storm continued raging outside Mint's house, drops of water banging against the roof and windows.

"Truth or Dare? What's that?" Taruto was the first to speak.

Kisshu turned to him, a smile painted on his face. "It's a game, typical from Earth, in which you ask questions or dare other people."

"How come you know it? You didn't even know what paper-scissors-rock was." Taruto crossed his arms, unimpressed.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "You didn't know what paper-scissors-rock was! How nave is that!"

"Ichigo, you're forgetting that I come from a different planet, after all." Kisshu sweat-dropped.

"So, are all of you OK with playing Truth or Dare?" Mint said. "Excluding Pai, of course." She added, shooting a glance at the alien in the corner. Pai muttered somethig under his breath, but continued his staring at the wall. Mint continued, turning to Kisshu and narrowing her eyes. "So, rules. Basically, nothing that kids like Pudding and Taruto would not see or hear is alowed."

"I am not a kid!" Taruto protested, but, as a kid, was ignored.

"Yay! Can I start?" Ichigo pleaded, false innocence in her tone. "After all, I suggested the game, and-"

"...and exactly for that reason a different person must start." Mint cut her off, and looked around the room, already choosing.

"Me! Me! I wanna start! Please! Choose me!" Pudding jumped up. But, as a kid, was ignored.

"Depends on how you see it..." Ichigo pouted.

Mint smiled smugly. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough. Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Huh?" Ichigo straightened and pointed to herself, confused. "Me?"

Mint rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ichigo. _You_."

"Me... Ah, yes!" Ichigo suddenly seemed to get it. "Dare, of course." She wasn't going to act like a chicken now, was she?

Now most of the eyes were in Mint, but she didn't have to think for long. She smirked, and crossed her arms in a superior manner. "Ichigo, I dare you to kiss Kisshu."

The eyes of the Mews widened. Ryou frowned. Taruto arched his eyebrows. Pai ignored everything. Kisshu's face lighted up. Ichigo first paled, then blushed madly.

"I didn't know you were so original, Mint." Ichigo narrowed her eyes. She had not seen this coming. But, with someone like Mint, it was quite obvious.

"Am I?" She asked sarcasticly, oblivious to the fact that Kisshu had been constantly trying to steal kisses from Ichigo, not to mention that he kissed her the first time they met.

Ichigo took a deep breath to steady herself, and then stood up. "Fine." The quicker she did it, the sooner it would be finished, right? But it wasn't that easy. Since Kisshu came back, something had been bothering her. He hadn't been so... possessive with her as he had been before. She had also caught a sad expression in his eyes when he looked at her... And sometimes she wondered if he stilled loved her as much as three years ago. But probably he had already found someone else and moved on, like she had with Aoyama. But, if so, why had he come back...? Ichigo resisted the urge to shook her head. What was she thinking? Everybody was observing her, (A/N: When I say "everybody" in this episode, it usually excludes Pai. XD) so she had to hide her nervousness and act cool.

More easy said than done! She walked over to Kisshu, to the other side of the semi-circle. She sat beside him, indignant, and frowned at him. "You better not try anything strange.

"_Of course not_, Koneko-can..." Kisshu purred softly. He smirked and leaned foreward, but stopped halfway. It was _her_ who had to kiss him.

Ichigo felt everybody's eyes on her back. Pudding giggled. "Come on, Ichigo-onee-chan!"

_Ok, _she thought._ Just do it, and it'll be over._ She leaned foreward slowly closing her eyes. Why did she close her eyes, she didn't know. When their lips met, she allowed herself to feel it, unlike the first time they kissed. His lips were warm and soft, and fitted perfectly against hers. She suddenly felt warm inside, blissful. It was very different to Aoyama-kun's kisses._ What am I thinking! _Only when Kisshu smiled against her lips she pulled away, realizing it had not been as quick as she had wanted. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt the urge to slap his smirking face. However, she stood up and walked back towards her seat, ignoring any comments Mint would probably make.

"You should see your face, Ichigo." Ah, that was one.

"Ichigo-onee-chan is blushing, na-no-da!" Pudding laughed childishly.

Ichigo sat down and crossed her arms, embarrassed. "My turn, right?" She growled. She looked around, and when she laid her eyes on the green mew, she suddenly remembered her 'plan'. "Ah, yes!" She sat bolt upright, startling everybody with her sudden change of humor. She grinned at to Lettuce. "Lettuce, truce or dare?"

"M-me?" Lettuce blushed, scared of Ichigo and her evil grin.

"Yes, Lettuce. _You._" Ichigo said, mimicking Mint's voice. Mint arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Well..." Ichigo already knew what Lettuce was going to choose. Fair enough. Everybody was looking at her intently, so they didn't notice the ear of a certain alien twitch. "Um... Truth."

"Hm..." Ichigo looked at the cieling for inspiration. Unconsciously, her eyes were drawn to Kisshu. He smiled at her knowingly. Ichigo turned to Lettuce, and decided to give her a harder question than the one she had been planning. "Lettuce, which is the boy in this room that you love?"

"W-what?" Lettuce gasped, blushing. She looked down at the floor. She could not answer that. She had been wondering about that for a long time herself. Three years ago, she had been certain that she loved Ryou. His eyes, his smile. But many things changed since then. Ryou's love for Ichigo, the fact that he didn't love Lettuce. And... and... Lettuce blushed darker just because of thinking about him. Everytime she recalled his face, her heart and face warmed. Many times she had wondered if that was love. But every time she convinced herself that it was wrong, impossible. They were two diferent species, two opposing sides. But none of those reasons applied anymore, did they? _No, stop it! _She told herself. _But I have to answer that question, right? It's basicl just choosing between Ryou and... and... him. How am I going to do that, If I can't even think about him properly!_

Lettuce looked up slowly. Everybody was observing her, except him, who she did not dare to look at. She looked down again. She could not help to hope. After all, he had smiled at her, saved her. So long ago... But that didn't mean anything... But Lettuce was suddenly certain about one thing, at least. She... she felt _something_ for him, whatever it was. Love...?

"I-I... um..." She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper. She her face blushing even more. "Uh... P-Pai..." She then closed her eyes and waited for whatever would come next.

Pai's head spun round to face her, his expression unbelieving. Mint and Taruto laughed, while Pudding giggled, and Zakuro arched an eyebrow at Lettuce. Ichigo and Kisshu grinned at each other. Ryou looked at Lettuce, his expresion confused. Not hurt, but confused. Everybody, except Ichigo and Kisshu, had expected her to choose him. Ryou himself believed that she loved him. Or had, at least. But everybody also knew that Ryou did not return her feelings.

"Heh... Pai, I didn't know that. You've been hiding things from us!" Taruto teased Pai, who immediately turned back to staring at the wall. Before, however, he met Lettuce's eyes for an instant. The anguish she felt was obvious. She buried her face in her hands for a few seconds, then she looked back up. She took a shaky, deep breath, trying and failing to control her emotions.

Ichigo was the first to notice her distress, and she tried to get the game going again. She smiled apologetically at her. "Ok, Lettuce, it's your turn now."

Lettuce took another deep breath, and when she spoke, her voice sounded less shaky than she would have expected. "My turn... I think..."

"Please, onee-chan! Choose me! Pleeeaaaseee!" She looked at Pudding, who was practically bouncing up and down on her cushion.

"Ok, Pudding-san, truth or dare?"

"DAAAREEE!" She stood with a jump, eager for her challange.

"Um..." Lettuce thought hard, but she knew she wouldn't find anything original, so she said the simplies thing that sounded adequate. "I dare you to kiss Taruto... Is that ok?"

"Yay, na-no-da!" Pudding sat back down beside Taruto and tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he wouldn't let her.

"No way! I don't-" He pushed her away, but Pudding grabbed his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek, too close to his lips for his preference. "Wahhh...!" He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"There! I bet you enjoyed it, ne?" Pudding sat back, smiling happily. "Am I wrong?"

"No! I-I mean, I didn't _enjoy_ it!"

"Hehe... So cute." Ichigo looked at the couple, and then looked at Lettuce. She was also looking at Pudding and Trauto but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

"So it's my turn now, ne?" Pudding asked. Ichigo nodded, and Pudding looked around. "Eh... Let me think... Ryou-onii-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Well, I'll choose truth." Ryou said calmly.

"Hmmm..." Pudding narrowed her eyes in her detective way, as she tried to think about a cool question to ask him. "In order, which are the three girls that you like best in this room?"

Ryou thought calmly, not one bit altered by the question. "Well, the girl I like the most is Ichigo." Most of the people had been expecting this. It was quite obvious. Ichigo glared at him, but he looked away. What nobody noticed was Mint's agitation. Well, nobody, except Kisshu.

But Pai was flustered. First, Lettuce's revelation, and now, this. Since that time, so long ago, when he had created a new Chimera Anima to polute the sea... And Lettuce had kissed Ryou, he had thought that they were an item. She had saved him, too, the day of the final battle. All those sleepless nights wondering about it... But what did _he_ care, after all? He clenched his fists, struggling for control.

"And what about the other two?" Pudding asked, curious.

"Second... Mint." This time, the blue Mew could not suppress a gasp. He liked _her_? Well, not as much as he loved Ichigo, but still. Mint was optimistic enough to feel hope.

"And third..." Ryou had to think harder for this one. "I guess Lettuce." He said shrugging. Lettuce's eyes widened. She was just... just that, for him? The thing that hurt her the most was his indifference. The way he shrugged, as if it wasn't very important. For some time, she had really believed that... that there was _something_ between them. At least something. But now she realised that it was only her imagination. He even prefered Mint. Why Mint? Lettuce had never really seen anything between them before.

While she and Mint were still startled by his answers, Ryou went on with his turn. "Zakuro, truth or dare?"

Zakuro narrowed her eyes. "Truth." She said simply.

Ryou immediately asked his question, as if he had already had it prepared. "Have you been going out with Keiichiro?"

"Ehhh?" The other Mews exclaimed. If Zakuro was _what_?

Zakuro did not react alarmed or suprised. She just tilted her head to one side, smiling faintly. "Very observant. Yes, we still are."

The room immediately froze. No sound could be heard, apart from the storm outside. "That was... unexpected." Ichigo was the first to say anything. Zakuro looked at the other Mews.

"My turn now, so I pick Kisshu. Truth or d-"

"Truth..." He answered immediately, and smirked. He had nothing to hide.

Zakuro thought for a few seconds, and then asked: "Have you been stalking Ichigo since you came back?"

"Well, not since we met again, no." He looked at Ichigo and rethought it. "But before, yes."

Ichigo widened her eyes at him. She blushed and looked down, and muttered sumething under her breath.

"Oh, so _that's_ were you went straight whaen we arrived." Taruto asked sarcasticly.

"Did you really expect less from me, Koneko-can?" Kisshu continued looking at Ichigo, who glared at him. "My turn. Perfect." He grinned, and he leaned over the armrest of the sofa, looking at Pai. "Paaaiii..." He purred, smirking. Time for teasing was finally here.

_Oh, no..._ Pai thought. Kisshu had been probably waitin for this the whole game.

"Pai, truth or dare?" He asked with false innocence. Pai knew what he would ask. More or less, at least. And he would not be able to lie, because Kisshu knew. If he himself was not sure about his feelings, how would he answer? On the other hand, if he said dare, he would be forced do do whatever Kisshu had in mind. It wouldn't mean anything, because it was he would have no option. But still, Pai was not quite sure about Kisshu's plan.

"Pick one already!" Ichigo protested impatiently.

"Come on, Pai. I _know_ you can't wait." Kisshu teased. "Choose."

"Dare."

Kisshu's face lit up. Maybe he should have said truth, after all. "Good choice, Pai." He looked over his shoulder, but as he was sitting on the ground on the side of the sofa, Pai could not know where exactly he was looking. "Pai I dare you to..." He smirked maliciously. "...kiss Lettuce."

**Yay! A longer chapter there! :) I hope you liked it. The next will probably be ready in a few days. (I hope.) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Yes, I know it had been a lot, a LOT, of time, but I did do it in the end. It's the best part of the story, after all! :D Between school, social life, and many other things which my life involves, I never felt like continuing the story. Actually, I realized that this story if really bad. It had no plot, after all. So I decided to end it in this chapter. I didn't have a ny idea of what was going to happen next, anyways. I am not a good writer, but maybe, in some time, I write a different story... Anyways, the final chapter is here! Also, I decided I am going to turn this into a PaixLettuce fanfic, after all. Thank you to all the people who reviewed!**

Lettuce's heart went into free fall. Her face, once blushing red, now had all the colour drained from it. Pai had to kiss her. Kiss her. She was not sure how she was supposed to feel, or react. Her stomach twisted into a painfull knot as she waited. Would he do it? She just sat there, waiting. But no-one was moving. Or was it perhaps that the world had stopped, too, like her heart?

Kisshu sat back, satisfied. But Pai remained sitting on the floor, not moving.

"Come on, Pai. _I know_ you can't wait..." Kisshu smirked.

"You will pay for this, Kisshu." Pai growled under his breath, but that just seemed to make Kisshu happier.

"Yes, I know..." He put his arms behind his head in a carefree way, smirking.

Pai gave an almost inaudible sigh. Frowning, he considered the option of teleporting away. But that would show his weakness to the situation, and avoiding that was the main point of choosing dare, wasn't it?

But he just couldn't do it. He tried to move, but his body would not obey him. He was immobilized, _but why_? Why couldn't he ever look at Lettuce withought this uncomfortable feeling coming to him? Why, so long ago, had he never been able to kill her?

The answer was obvious, but he kept denying it. It was simply impossible. But she had chosen him over Shirogane, hadn't she? Did she really... love him? _No!_ Pai clenched his fists. She's a... a _human_! Humans, who are destroying this planet remorselessly. Who are selfish and self-seeking. _But Lettuce isn't like that... She is... she is..._

Pai finally stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the floor. He walked over to where Lettuce was sitting, on the other side of the sofa. Kisshu moved over to the other side of the semi-circle, and sat beside Ichigo. She frowned at him, but Kisshu smiled at her playfully.

Looking anywhere but at Lettuce, Pai sat down in front of her. _Is he really going to do it?_ Lettuce thought, blushing intensly. She looked at Pai, but he did not look back. Lettuce noticed his cheeks tinged with the lightest of pink. She had never seen him, or imagined him, even, blush.

She was brought back to her senses when Taruto said impatiently: "Come _on_!" Pai frowned for a second, but then looked up at Lettuce.

And this time, she couldn't turn away.

She found herself unable to look down, to tear her eyes away from his. She forgot for a second how to breathe. His eyes were a dark, deep purple, as he stared at her with no apparent emotion. She stared back, wondering what he was thinking. Would he hate her, after tonight? Did he already? Or, maybe...

Lettuce blushed as Pai leant forwards, closing his eyes. She shut her eyes too, feeling the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. Their faces inches apart, she felt her face turning ever redder, if possible . Technically, it wouldn't be her first kiss, if Ryou's counted. But he had been unconscious, and he didn't love her. Did Pai? Would this kiss actually mean anything for him? She blushed darker, realizing the enormity of what was happening.

Pai would kiss her.

She almost started when their lips brushed. It was a gentle touch, but enough to set her lips tingling. _Was that all?_ Her thoughts were silenced with Pai's lips meeting hers again. His were warm and softer than she could ever had imaged. Pai, her emotionless and cold-hearted enemy, was right beside her, here, actually kissing her. These thoughts alone made shivers run up her spine.

Pai suddenly jerked away, leaving Lettuce red-faced and confused. He stood up, looking away, and walked back to his place at the side of the sofa. Lettuce did not know if any emotion was shown in his face, as she herself looked down, deeply embarassed.

Kishu and Taruto chuckled. "That was very natural, Pai." The green-haired alien stated. "I realy can't believe you two are not together."

"Yeah! That was sweet, Lettuce-onee-chan!" Pudding giggled.

Lettuce buried her face in her hands. How could this be happening to her? Pai would definitelly hate her now. Lettuce realized she was near tears. _No, no, no! Not now. I-I must control myself. If I cry now, it will just make things worse._ She kept telling herself that, but she couldn't help it. She stood up and ran out of the door, before anybody could stop her.

Everybody stared after the green Mew, surprised, even shocked. The room stilled, and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as Pai stood up.

"Pai-" Taruto started to apolagize, but the older alien cut him off.

"Taruto, I assume your turn hasn't arrived yet? Well do me a favour, and push Kisshu out the window at some point tonight." He said dryly as he exited the room after Lettuce, closing the door quietly.

"What was the point in that?" Said Kisshu. "I can fly anyway."

Pai turned left, towards the great staircase, and floated to the front door. It was half open, and rain streamed through the crack. He pushed it open and walked through. You could barely see the other side of the road; it was storming so badly. At first, Pai saw no-one, but he heared a sob, and spotted Lettuce sitting at the bottom of the front door stairs. She held her face between her knees, arms wrapped around them. The roof of the house still covered them, but the rain reached them easily, and they were alredy soaked.

Lettuce sat very still, concious of Pai being there. She barely dared to breathe, and, as she heared nothing, wondered if he had left. She was considering taking a swift look, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

She squeaked in surprise and sat bolt upright. Pai was sitting next to her, hugging her. He, too, was soaked because of the rain.

"I'm sorry." Lettuce whispered. She knew her face was red, and her hands trembled slightly. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers, but how could she admit it? That kiss had felt so wonderful, and she felt guilty for thinking that. Pai surely hated her now. But then, why was he doing this?

"Dont be." He whispered back. His voice was warm, not cold and indifferent like usual. However, Lettuce shivered.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked. Lettuce nodded. He stood swiftly, and helped her up. Lettuce tried to stand, but her legs would not respond. She staggered, and Pai caught her in his arms. She looked down, her cheeks flaming, but he lifted her chin with his hand. His eyes met hers, and, once again, she was unable to look away. He closed the distance between them, for the second time, with a kiss. Lettuce closed her eyes and felt his warm lips to her own. How could she have already forgotten how good it felt? Or was this time better? Pai slid one arm around her waist, and took her hand in his other. Through her embarrassment, she managed to lift her free hand to his face. But she didn't dare to respond as Pai slid his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her slowly, carefully, as if to not scare her.

Suddenly, Pai broke away, pushing her lightly away. Lettuse gasped, not from pain, but from shock and to get air. Only after a few seconds, she heared steps, and Kisshu and Ichigo bursted through the door.

"What are you two _doing_?" Asked Ichigo. "We've been waiting for ages!"

"Yeah." Said Kissu with a devilish grin. "We were thinking of continuing without you. Or maybe," he added, raising one eyebrow, "We should have left you alone."

"We're coming." Pai replied curtly. Lettuce just stood, paralized.

"_Okaaay..._" Kisshu grinned and walked back into the house. Ichigo followed.

"Lettuce," Pai said quietly. He stepped towards her.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked. He bended towards her, his lips touching her ear, and whispered: "I love you."

Lettuce blushed more than she could ever remember blushing in her entire life. Her cheeks turned through every shade of red imaginable, from cherries to rose. Pai smiled and took her hand in his. She stared at him, delighted, and, withought thinking, streched on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She held his hands, and, together, they went back into the warm, dry house.

**And there it is! Done, finally! After so much tome! Please, please, tell me if you liked it? What was it you liked best and worse? Should I make a sequel or continue? Please review! Thanks, everyone, for reading my first FanFic! :3**


End file.
